Torn
by sweetfire-05
Summary: Only a couple months after the fall of Ba Sing Se,there's a new member to the group,and now a destiny is coming into play,will Aang be able to save the world?R&R my point of view of what will happen in season 3,gotten amazing response on
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Glance into the Past

She sat at the edge of the river bending the water into different things a whip, a wave, and even a whirlpool. It was late and she couldn't sleep; sitting on the edge of the shore, she saw the moon high in the sky: she smiled.

"Hi Yue," she said to the giant ivory orb knowing that there would be no response, and she was okay with that. 

With her knees close to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and shivered from the breeze, her hair loops blowing in her face. The young water bender looked at her reflection in the water, and sighed at the site of her semi-bed head; she undid her braid and let her hair hang loosely around her face: she smiled in great approval at the site of her long chocolate brown curls. Shivers ran down her spine once again; she went to hug herself again but stopped at the presence of another, bending the water into a whip she quickly attacked the intruder. Rushing into the river, she readied herself for battle, and turning to see the intruder, she discovered a familiar face.

"Zuko—" her voice trailed off in the wind.

The young fire bender rubbed the crimson spot on his face where his water bender friend had hit. "Katara what are you doing up so late?" Zuko asked his tone sounding annoyed.

"I couldn't sleep; I came out here to practice a little. What are you doing up so late?" Katara asked.

"I heard someone splashing out here and decided to check it out; you shouldn't be out here by yourself it's not safe." Zuko said.

"Why your royal highness, if I didn't know any better I would say you're concerned for my well being," she said with her eyebrow cocked up.

"Well—uh," Zuko stuttered, but then managed to change the subject. "Katara, who's Yue?"

Katara's shoulders stiffened at the sound of his question. "She was the princess of my sister tribe up north; she died that night when the Fire Nation attacked and Zhao killed the moon spirit," Katara said sadly.

"I'm sorry—I didn't mean to bring up something that bothered you," he said sincerely.

"It's alright, just don't talk about it around Sokka he's really sensitive about it even if he doesn't act like it," Katara said smiling; she shivered once again.

"Here," Zuko said hand her his over coat.

"No it's alright I'm fine" she said blushing.

"No you're not you're freezing look at your arms," he pointed to the goose bumps. He rubbed his hands together roughly, and then placed them over Katara's arms the warm heat soothing to her body.

"Thank you," she said putting on his over coat; the corner of Zuko's lips turned upward at the site of the small water bender in his big over coat. "What was your mother like Zuko?" Katara asked suddenly; it caught Zuko off guard. 

"My," he didn't even want to begin to delve in his past.

"My mother was the greatest; she always taught Sokka and me to be strong, to keep hope even in the worst of times. I miss her so much," Katara said, tears now streaming down her face.

"Katara," was all he said before wiping away her tears. "My mother was a timeless beauty, so full of life, and love. Mother always told me that I was someone who kept trying no matter how hard it got, and that it was my strength to carry on that made me who I am."

"She sounds like she was a wonderful woman," Katara said. 

"She was; your mom sounds like she was nice too, what about your father?" Zuko asked.

"It's been so long since I've last seen my dad, almost three years now. My dad is great though, Sokka is a like him in so many ways it's really funny." She said laughing.

"It's been a while since I've last heard you laugh," Zuko said staring off into the distance.

Katara looked at him confused for a second, and then turned away. "It's been a while since I've had anything to laugh about. I'm really worried Zuko, I don't know if this war will ever end, it was hard enough when we had to travel from you, but now its Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Mai, and Ty Lee I can handle those idiots, but Azula is—psychotic."

"It's hard to believe in something that seems so pointless, but I understand. I use to have the hope that one day my father would accept me again, that he would love me and not think of me as the loser that I am."

"But your not a loser Zuko, your strong, brave, and good loo" Katara stopped before she said too much.

Zuko looked at her and caught a small glimpse of a blush on her face. "Thanks; I realized that my father is never going to accept me, and I've come to be alright with that. My uncle has been more of a father to me than my own father has anyways, and for that I'm grateful."

"What were you like as a child?" Katara asked curiously.

"Happy," Zuko said bluntly with a small laugh. "At least for the most part, when my mom was alive she always made things better; she was probably one of the only friends I had as a child, as sad as that sounds."

"It doesn't," Katara said beginning to pull her hair back into a braid, but Zuko stopped her.

"It's nice like that, you should leave it." He said still staring off in the distance. Katara only stared at him afraid to say anything.

Katara came back into reality only to hear Toph and Sokka arguing over who got the last piece of roast duck; it had been a while since they had a nice home cooked meal. Sitting across the table, she saw Zuko, and the girl Song who had been so kind as to invite them into her home. Apparently, Zuko had stolen one of their ostrich horses a while back, but Song was quick to forgive him; Katara looked at the girl talking to Zuko asking him all sorts of meaningless questions, the young fire bender's glance moved toward Katara, she was staring and he had caught her; blushing, she quickly looked down at her plate. Zuko just shook his head and continued to listen to Song. 

"Katara come with me?" she heard a voice say; looking up she saw Aang reaching for her hand.   
Standing Katara smiled at the air bender. "Alright Aang," was all she said. Zuko's eyes followed his comrades as they walked out the door.

"Junior is anything wrong?" Song asked waving her hand in front of his face. 

Turning to look at the young girl, he shook his head and said, "It's nothing."

Aang helped Katara up on Appa, the moon was a beautiful crescent shape and there was a warm feel to the air. With a simple command of "yip yip" they were off soaring in the sky; the night was beautiful; Aang let go of the reigns and turned to Katara.

"Thank you Katara," he said bluntly.

"For what Aang?" Katara asked.

"For everything you've ever done for me, I don't know what I would do without you; you've become my very best friend and so much more. When lay alone at night unable to sleep because of all the things racing through my mind, I think of you and nothing else matters but you." Aang said compassionately; Katara lunged forward embracing the air bender.

"That day in Ba Sing Se when you—I mean when I saw Azula—at that moment I felt like everything I loved had disappeared. I was terrified and so angry all at the same time; Aang" she said finally looking at him, but he didn't say a thing he leaned in and gently kissed her, his lips were soft against hers and at first shocked Katara gave into his kiss.

Pulling away the air bender smiled at his love, "Next time will be different, I promise Katara." 

They flew on Appa for only a little longer, Aang leaned against the sky bison's back, Katara held tightly in his arms sleeping he stared at her face, and remembered the first time that he ever saw her: _you were the most beautiful being that I had ever seen I told myself_f. Aang thought to himself. _You've always been at my side Katara, and I'm truly grateful for that, when this is all said and done with I hope that you will still be at my side._ He kissed her forehead, and led Appa back to Song's house.  
Gently landing he carried Katara back to her room, laying her down he took one last look at her before slowly closing the door. Zuko sitting in another room stared out at the moon; he saw the sky bison lazily lying in a pile of hay;_ their back_ he thought to himself. _Why do I care of Aang took Katara out for a night ride on Appa? He asked himself. It's not like I should care—but I do. Katara is much different then what I had first assumed, but I can't_. Zuko stopped himself from thinking anything else; it was hard for him to care about others and for those he did care about he was always in constant fear of loosing them. He laid down in the sheets, and pushed away the idea of Aang and Katara, the idea of him and Katara.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Leaving…

The dawn spread across the large house, Appa and Momo were already awake and eating their hearts delight in moon peaches, and leachy nuts; Katara sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes, taking in her surrounding she realized she was back at the house. Toph turned to her with a coy smile.

"Well I bet you had fun last night Katara," Toph said.

"What are you talking about Toph?" Katara said playing dumb.

"I'm talking about you and twinkle toes; you two didn't come back till late. Although I don't expect you to remember you were asleep, the little air head carried you back here." Toph answered and laughed. "Ah you guys are so gross!"

"Whatever Toph, what time is it?" Katara asked.

"It's still early; Katara?" Toph asked.

"Yeah Toph?" the water bender replied to her earth bending friend.

"What was it like?" the tomboy asked. "Being with Aang I mean, what was it like?" 

"I—well it's—I love it, I'm safe with him. You and I both know that I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, but Aang makes me feel like I don't have to fight, that I don't have worry about anything." Katara said; her heart began to race at the thought of last night. 

"I'm so jealous, I wish I had someone like that you know; I may act tough, or like I don't care but sometimes when no ones looking I wish that someone was, you know?" Toph asked smiling.

"Yeah, I do; Toph you're going to find an amazing guy that loves you more than you'll ever know, you just have to be patient." Katara said patting her friend's back. "Come on let's go get something to eat."

Walking out of their room and down the hall Katara and Toph felt the presence of someone else; lighting reflexes Toph sent the intruder flying across the room. Katara looked at her earth bending friend like she was psychotic.

"Ouch, Toph what do you think you are doing!" Zuko yelled from across the room.

"Yeah cause I can see you" she said waving her hand in front of her eyes. "Besides its early and I'm still waking up. Stop being such a baby!" the girl running to help him up.

Zuko grabbed Toph's hand and stood up. "Zuko have you seen Aang?" Katara asked looking out the door.

"No, but I heard him say this morning he was going to check on the bison and lemur." He replied.

"Oh alright see you guys later," Katara said rushing out the door.

Zuko's heart beat was racing, Toph turned toward the fire bender. "It hurts I know," Toph said to him.

"What are you talking about Toph?" Zuko asked annoyed; the blind earth bender isn't stupid, and he wasn't fooling anyone but he played dumb for his sake.

"Nothing, never mind where's Sokka he's supposed to take me fishing out by the lake this morning, you should come with" Toph said. _I'm blind not stupid, the boy has it bad for her but Katara from what I could feel doesn't feel the same way. I see this is going to get very interesting._

"He's in our room, I'll go get him," he said walking away. "And Toph," the girl turned toward him. "Thanks," he said walking away leaving her a little confused, but she took his gratitude and smiled.

Katara walked into the barn that sat on the side of Song's house; Aang was sitting next to Appa with Momo on his lap; the air bender looked up to see his love. "Morning Katar," his voice was cut off with her lips against his; pulling away she saw his surprised expression.

"Morning Aang," she said innocently looking at him. "I thought today we could work on some more water bending I've been working on this new move that I think you'd really like."

"Great, Sokka and Toph should be down there now he's going to teach her how to fish." Aang said floating to his feet. "Come on Katara if we hurry can grab the last of the moon peaches on the way over there."

Running all the way over to the river Aang and Katara managed to knock down at least 20 of the left over moon peaches that Appa and Momo managed to miss; they could hear Sokka and Toph laughing, and then when the lake came into view they saw Zuko as well quietly sitting on the shore. 

"Morning guys," Aang greeted.

"Morning!" Sokka and Toph said together.

"Now Toph the key to fishing is how you're through the reel," Sokka's voice faded out as the others turned to the earth bender.

"Hey you guys watch this," Toph she whispered said; mud from the lake shore started to cover her entire body, and she looked like something out of this world. Toph looked at Aang, Katara, and Zuko with an evil smile.

"Sokka what's that behind you!" Toph screamed in fear.

Turning Sokka saw a 4'5" mud monster. "AHHHH—lake creature everybody run!" he said diving into the lake; resurfacing he could hear the laughter of his friends; he wiped the water out of his eyes to see Toph covered in mud and the others on the ground laughing.

"Oh man that was great Toph," Katara said laughing. "Alright Aang come on we'll work over here," she looked at Zuko and saw that he wasn't doing anything. "Zuko come here, Aang needs and opponent to practice with." The fire bender looked at her with a half smile, and walked toward them.

"So Katara how's this new move go?" Aang asked; he, Katara and Zuko started to wade into the water, but Zuko sunk like a boulder once they got further in. "Zuko," Aang said.

"I guess we should have made some sort of stand for him since he isn't a water bender," Katara said with a chuckle. Zuko's head popped out of the water he didn't look happy.

"Sorry Zuko," Aang said helping him up while Katara froze the water under his feet. 

"Alright now that's done Aang come here; take your octopus stance and remember protect your center." The water bender said, her pupil with great intent listened and did as he was told. "Alright keep your feet in place, take your upper body and rotate it counter clockwise until you make a cylinder of water around your body. When that is done your arms will remain up with your wrists limp, it is in this moment that you will turn the octopus's twisted legs into ice spears.

"Alright sounds easy enough," Aang said confidently.

"What am I supposed to do?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"You _your highness_ are going to do everything in your power to stop Aang without killing him of course," Katara said rolling her eyes. "Alright you both ready?" each of the boys nodded at her. "Go!"

Aang did exactly as he was told, he made the octopus form, Zuko had already begun to throw fireballs at Aang; Aang's arms had created the twisted octopus legs and with one simple graceful move he released the spears of ice; Zuko created a twenty foot wave of fire melting each spear. Aang wasn't about to give up though; thinking on his feet Aang air bended himself above the wave of fire, flying high above Zuko Aang used the water whip and knocked him down. Gracefully falling back onto the water Aang watched Zuko surface.

"You alright Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, fine again Katara?" Zuko asked.

"Sure, but this time on land Zuko will have the advantage since Aang will be out of the water, and Aang no air bending this time." Katara said. 

They waded back through the water back onto the land; Sokka and Toph were sitting against a tree waiting to eat the fish they had caught. Sokka hungrily looked at the grilled fish and drooled, reaching for one Toph smacked his hand away.

"Their not just wait, you act like you've never eaten before." Toph said shaking her head.

"But I'm so hungry; it's been almost five hours since I last ate. Come on Toph please can I have one," Sokka said in his usual whiny voice.

"Fine go ahead but don't say I didn't warn you," she said; reaching for the fish Sokka grabbed the skew and screamed in pain. "I told you to wait, you need to let them cook a little while longer and let the fire die down."

"Thanks for telling me now," Sokka said angrily.

"Hey guys," Aang said smiling.

"What are you guys doing now?" Toph asked.

"Uh…Zuko and I are going to spar I need to improve on this new technique that Katara just taught me." Aang replied.

"You ready avatar?" Zuko asked annoyed his clothes sopping wet.

"Yeah sure," Aang said in a ready stance. 

The young avatar readied himself as did the young prince; together they looked at each other a sign that they were ready. Zuko was the first to attack with a few quick blasts of fireballs; Aang protected himself with a wall of ice, bending the ice back into water Aang move in on Zuko using the lake water to surround their bodies like Master Paku once did to Katara. The water around their bodies closed in, till they were only a few feet away from each other. Zuko threw out his fists with large beams of fire coming off them until the water completely evaporated; Aang realized that he would have to give a little more effort. Zuko went to strike again with a flame thrower like move, Aang used the octopus move to grab Zuko, with one last move Aang throw Zuko into the lake claiming his victory, but Zuko wasn't finished. Zuko threw Aang an huge wave of fire, Aang bended the water into a whirl pool with Zuko in the middle of it.

"Alright Aang enough, you two are done." Katara said angrily. Zuko swam to shore hacking up water. "Are you alright Zuko?" Katara asked he could tell she was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright; hey avatar nice job you've gotten a lot stronger since our last battle together" Zuko said giving a half smile.

"Thanks Zuko, sorry about that; you know it's alright if you call me Aang you know we're friends now." Aang said helping him up.

"Friends," Zuko repeated he looked at the others and it really hit him, they were friends and nothing would change that now, would it?

Together the Aang Gang walked began to walk back to Song's house, but Sokka stopped them, sniffing the air he smelt smoke; with all their might they ran as fast could to find Song's house completely on fire, Appa and Momo are now where to be found. Toph began to throw dirt onto the fire trying to extinguish it, but it was no use. 

"Aang Song was still in the house when we left," Katara said fearfully; she looked at Zuko and Aang the two boys looked at each other and knew what to do.

Running into the burning house Zuko used his bending to keep the fires down while Aang searched for Song, looking through every room they didn't find her, checking one last room Song and her mother were on the ground unconscious; Zuko carried her mother while Aang took Song. They turned to leave but were trapped, by a fallen beam. Zuko turned to see a window together he and Aang blew it out and escaped the fire.  
Katara ran back to the river, wading all the way into the middle she bended the water into an enormous wave and carried it all the way back to Song's house and extinguished the fire. Aang and Zuko laid Song and her mother on the ground, Aang threw Sokka the bison whistle; Katara knelt beside the daughter and her mother, hands engulfed with water Katara ran them over their bodies. 

"It's too late, their gone," she said with tears in her eyes. 

Zuko looked at Song's body, he was angry and felt a pain in his heart that he hadn't in such a long time; he remembered the first time they met she reached for his scar but he wouldn't let her touch it, then her kind words to him. 

_"The Fire Nation has hurt you, its okay they've hurt me too," Song said showing the scars on her legs; she was the first person outside his mother and uncle to show him compassion._

She coughed: the tear eyed group turned to see Song coughing her eyes slowly opening and closing; Song looked toward Zuko and gave a weary smile. "I knew you'd come, I knew you'd save me," her voice was weak and drowned out by her coughing. "I know who you are—Prince Zuko," they all looked at her shocked. "I told myself that one day you would tell me, but it's okay because I don't care who you are, all I care about is that you know that I would have made you happy."

Zuko's body stiffened at her confession. "I know I only spent such a short time with you, but you are different Zuko, different from your father always remember that, and please remember me." Were her last words; Zuko just stared at her he didn't cry, or get angry: he didn't do anything.

Toph dug graves for Song and her mother; Katara placed flowers over them while Sokka left behind his machete his way of showing that he would protect Song and her memory. Aang craved tombstones for each of them. They read.

_Here lies a mother and daughter two very dear friends of Avatar Aang, Sifu Katara, Sokka, Sifu Toph, and Prince Zuko with love we lay them down to rest, and will one day see them again._

Katara and Toph cried over their graves, Aang and Sokka held back their tears but it was clear as day that they were hurting, and Zuko still showed no emotion he was taught that crying was a sign of weakness, that only the weak show emotion. Aang, Sokka and Toph went looking for Appa and Momo while Katara stood behind watching Zuko by Song's grave. With his head down Zuko could feel the tears welling in his eyes; he yelled into the sky with anger Katara unsure of what to say, knelt next to him, Zuko looked at her his eyes filled with water, but not one tear fell. Katara looked at him with teary eyes and lunged forward hugging him, shocked Zuko buried his head into her shoulder, and she gently stroked his back.

"It's okay Zuko," she said gently; Appa and the others landed near them Katara turned to Aang, and shook her head Aang nodded and looked at the others pushing them to go towards the back of Appa's saddle.

Zuko looked up at Katara, her eyes red and puffy. "I'll show her that I'm different, that I've changed." He said sternly.

Katara roughly wiped her cheeks and eyes and looked at him "I know you will Zuko, come on we're leaving…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Wandering…

It was only early afternoon, and Appa was still high in the sky Aang sat on his animal guide's head in silence, Katara next to him; Toph was still crying Sokka protectively held her in his arms, but Zuko distanced himself from the group his thoughts swirling around in his mind.

_She would have made me happy?_ He thought to himself. _Stupid girl!_

"Aang, where are we going now?" Katara asked. "Azula thinks you're dead, Ba Sing Se has fallen, Omashu as well. Where are we to go now?" She was scared; the sound in her voice was different and her body seemed to quiver.

"I don't think Azula thinks you're dead anymore Aang," Sokka said gently letting go of Toph. "I found this around the house," he pulled out a three pronged dagger along with a pink piece of cloth.

"You don't think that—no they couldn't have—how would they find us?" Aang asked shocked; the evidence didn't lie it was one of Mai's daggers, and a piece of Ty Lee's clothing.

"That means that Azula has left Ba Sing Se; neither one of those girls are fire benders; Azula must be out of the city and some where nearby." Katara said looking down to the earth.

"I'm going to beat her to a pulp!" Toph said her voice was hoarse, but the tears had stopped.

"My sister isn't that stupid, she didn't leave Ba Sing Se, leaving would mean that Long Fei would have rule over the city, and ultimately she could loose control over the Dai Lee. Azula is a lot of things but like I said she's not stupid. In all likelihood she sent out a couple of Fire Nation soldiers with Mai, and Ty Lee." Zuko finally spoke.

"That still doesn't answer my question where are we going to go Aang," Katara said anxiously.

"Katara calm down it'll be alright, we're going to Kyoshi Island, that place I know for sure should be safe—at least for a little while." Aang said looking forward. "Katara you need to get some rest you look tired, go on I'll be fine."

"No Aang, I want to stay with you I'm fine really." She said with a half smile. "Kyoshi Island huh, do you think that we'll see Suki and the other warriors?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, the last time we saw them well Suki was at the Serpent's Pass that was a while ago, but you never know we just might." Aang sighed heavily, and let go of the reigns. Katara laid her head on his shoulders.

"I'm here," was all she said before closing her eyes.

Toph sat next to Zuko, the little blind girl was quiet something very unusual for her; Zuko looked at her, Toph's eyes were read and puffy Zuko patted her shoulder Toph kept her head down and spoke.

"You know I'm not one to cry, but Song was a very sincere person, she treated me like you guys do like there's nothing wrong with me. And for—it's just not fair." Toph said angrily.

"I know," Zuko said leaning back his head resting in his hands; looking up to the sky he pictured in his mind Song's face. _You're different Zuko; you're different from your father_ her voice echoed in his head.

They spent almost a day flying until they finally found a place to land that appeared to be safe; it was the old ghost town were Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph first met Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. There was little food but what they did have they rationed so it would last till the next night, Zuko started a small fire, Toph made an earth tent for all of them, then she went with Sokka out scouting for intruders, and Aang stood behind with Zuko: it was awkward.

Aang look toward his old enemy and new friend. "Zuko?"

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"Why did you do it?" Aang asked, and Zuko knew what he meant. Aang wants to know why he sided with Azula only to betray her and once again become a fugitive and have nothing to show for it.

"Because I had too," he answered.

"No you didn't," Aang said bluntly.

"You wouldn't understand what its like, how could you." Zuko said bitterly.

"I was born without a mother, and have never known a father. When I was twelve I was told that I was the avatar, within a matter of minutes my life changed for the worst. I disappeared for hundred years, and woke up to see that half the world is at war, that everyone I ever knew or loved was gone." Aang was angry, for him to speak so boldly with such anger was something Zuko had never seen. "For the past year I have been hunted like a trophy by my enemies when all I want to for this war to end. You're the one that doesn't understand." He said gritting his teeth.

"I did it, because I knew it was what my uncle would have wanted." Zuko said flatly; Aang looked at him confused. "He died because of my stupid decision; I chose to go with Azula because I thought I really could go back home, that things would be better."

"Then why betray Azula if things were going so well?" Aang asked.

"Because it was all a lie, just like most of my life has been. Azula was lying," he chuckled. "Lying something she's really good at; one day not to long after we took over Ba Sing Se I over heard her talking to some of the Dai Lee. To get to the point I was to be assassinated the next day; I left before night came that day. I tracked you guys because—because I knew I would be safe."

"How were you so sure especially after all that happened in the crystal catacombs?" Aang asked.

"Because, you and the others have saved my life more than once." Zuko said. "I knew that despite all the things that had happened you would forgive me, and for that I'm grateful. I've never known a friendship like what I have with you, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and even Appa and Momo." Zuko said. "I've always had to struggle and fight."

"But now you don't have to anymore," a voice said from behind, turning Aang and Zuko saw a familiar face. "You won't have to struggle and fight just to survive," Katara said sitting next to Aang with a large jug of water. 

"Yeah I hate to admit it to you angry jerk, but we've got your back." Sokka said sitting next to Zuko.

"Yeah just don't do anything stupid this time around," Toph said punching Zuko's shoulder.

"Got it," Zuko said rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, let's eat" Sokka said passing around the small bag of leachy nuts, and left over moon peaches. "What I'd do for some juicy cured meat," he said drooling.

"Sokka knock it off, we're all hungry and we're all tired of the nuts and peaches but your not helping," Katara said.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed." Zuko said.

"You know if you want us to understand you, you can't keep pushing us away." Toph said biting into a moon peach.

"She's right you know, just sit with us" Katara said.

"Yeah angry jerk come on," Sokka said.

Several hours passed and the Aang Gang was still wide awake, Toph brought up their time in the desert when Sokka and Momo were hallucinating off the cactus juice. "What did you say again Sokka, _drink cactus juice it'll quench ya, nothing's quechier it's the quenchiest!"_ Toph said laughing.

"Oh when we were looking for Wong Shi Tong's library and you Toph _there it is_! You got us all excited, and for nothing." Katara said laughing. "I loved that _that's what it'll sound like when one of you spots it"_ Katara said waving her hand in front of her face.

The others were still laughing, even Zuko. He was beginning to realize that even in the darkest of times there are still sparks of light. It grew later, and the Aang Gang decided to call it a night, by this time tomorrow they would be on Kyoshi Island: Sokka was really looking forward to it. Katara laid next to Aang, his arms lovingly wrapped around her figure, Sokka next to her then Toph and Zuko. Appa slept in front of the earth tent as a guard with little Momo on his head. During the night, Zuko began to toss and turn. He was walking down a dark hallway.

_"Zuko."_ A voice called out to him.

_"Who is it?"_ his eyes still trying to adjust to the dark,

_"Zuko my love, come here I want to hold you in my arms"_ it said again, only this time he could see clear as day even in the dark the figure: his mother. 

_"Mo—Mother?"_ Zuko asked, 

_"Zuko my love, please come here." Ursa said lovingly; walking closer Zuko embraced his mother. "Zuko, now I have you" she said. "Zuko how could you let me die! You didn't do anything to stop them from killing me, I thought you loved me!"_

"Mother I didn't know, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" he stuttered.

"Well sorry isn't good enough is it? Suddenly his mother turned into Azula. "Hello Zuzu, I will **find** you and when I do I will kill you slowly burning each of your limbs off, and when that is finished I will gut you!" Azula said malice dripping from her mouth.

Zuko tossed and turned; Toph felt his movement and finally woke up looking at him she could tell he was in trouble. "Zuko? Zuko! Wake up now!" she said roughly shaking him; his eyes opened to see the blind girl looking down at him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hey keep it down people are trying to sleep over here," Sokka said rubbing his eyes.

"Shut up Sokka; Zuko are you alright?" Toph asked again her voice more concerned.

"Yeah, Toph I'm fine just go back to bed," Zuko said turning his back to her. Toph frowned but left it alone.

"Good night," she said slowly closing her eyes again.

Zuko didn't fall asleep that night, he stood up looking at the ceiling of the earth tent; using his finger to write the names of his sister and mother. That wasn't my mother, it was just a nightmare. He thought to himself; the remainder of that night his mind was wandering…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Broken Memories

The sunrise was beautiful; Zuko sat on top of the highest building in the abandoned town. The rays of the sun streamed in colors of orange, red, and gold; he shook away the memories of his nightmare, of his mother and Azula. A creaking noise echoed into his ear, on his guard he assumed it was an attacker, and fast as lightening he struck a blow; the fire disappeared into steam. The steam cloud faded away and Zuko saw the intruder: it was the water bender.

"Hi," she said faintly.

"Morning," he said turning his back to her.

"You okay?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Sorry," he said bluntly. "For attacking you I mean."

"That's alright you know I could take you any day," Katara winked, but Zuko didn't even flinch a smile. "Last night were you having trouble sleeping?"

"No, I was fine" he said his face a blank expression.

"Liar, I saw you last night tossing and turning, you looked really worried and scared. You want to talk about it?" Katara pushed.

"Why do you care?" Zuko asked rudely. 

"Because, we're friends Zuko; as if I'm not supposed to care." Katara answered as she began to get up and walk away.

"Wait, Katara," he said turning to her. "It was very realistic: I saw my mother she blamed me for her death, and then suddenly my mother turned into Azula; my sister said that she would find me and kill me." He said, but his voice showed no fear no emotion whatsoever.

"I won't let her do that Zuko," Katara said.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do to stop her?" Zuko asked not believing her.

"Whatever I can," she simply said. "We all will, because that's who we are Zuko," Katara said walking away. "I'm going to go start packing, you should come too, and we're leaving in a couple of minutes."

Within that hour the Aang Gang left the abandoned town; Sokka and Toph arguing over who got the last half of the moon peach, apparently Momo got into the food the night before and ate everything but four leachy nuts and two moon peaches. It would only be four long hours before they actually reached Kyoshi Island; Sokka could feel his excitement building, but in the back of his mind something was terrifying him as well. Aang started to get tired, he himself didn't get much sleep the night before; he looked at Zuko and smiled.

"Hey Zuko, you want to take the reigns?" Aang asked.

"No, thanks Aang" Zuko said.

"I'll do it!" Toph said standing in triumph; no one said anything, and Toph could feel their 'yeah right' expressions. "Fine, whatever I didn't want to do it anyway." She said sitting back down. 

"So Zuko?" Aang asked again.

"Fine," he said jumping onto Appa's head causing Appa to growl. "Sorry Appa," he said gently taking the reigns.

"Just make sure we stay high in the sky, the sun will block us out of view which means we won't be eating fireballs for lunch," Aang said.

The four hours passed faster than they thought it would; Kyoshi Island came into view and everyone was happy to know that they would have a warm bed, and a full stomach. Many of the villagers gathered, to greet them amongst the many was the foaming mouth guy; he showed his usual excitement with his foaming and then fainting technique. Setting foot on the land the Aang Gang was greeted with many smiles; Sokka saw Oyaji and ran right up to him.

"Sokka my son its good to see you" the old man said with a smile, he hadn't changed that much just a few new wrinkles. 

"I know this is a long shot but, is Suki here?" Sokka asked with a large grin spread across his face.

Oyaji's smile quickly faded at the mention of her name. "Sokka, haven't you heard?" he asked, confused Sokka nodded no. "Come with me, but I warn you it will not be a pretty sight." The old man led him further into the town, out of the town and into the mountains.

"Oyaji where are going?" Sokka asked breathing heavily.

"Just a little further my boy," he said sadly; Sokka could feel the worry growing with each step they took. Oyaji stopped turning to Sokka with tears in his eyes, "this my boy is where I stop, walk only thirty more feet and you will find her." 

Sokka was now sure that something was wrong, running as fast as he could up the mountain he prayed in his mind that this was all a dream, a nightmare that he would wake up from to find that he was still in the abandoned town. _ I'm coming Suki_ he told himself. Finally, he arrived to his destination: a grave sight. Looking at all the graves each one read the name of a Kyoshi warrior; he felt the tears welling in his eyes as he read the names of his friends. He stopped knowing that the last would be the worst, but he had to look: and there clear as the day was her name—Suki's name. Sokka dropped to his knees pounding the ground, and screaming. He looked up to the sky rage in his eyes.

"You've taken away my mother, Yue, and now Suki is there anyone that you won't take away from me?" Sokka yelled in anger, mourning for those he had lost.

A branch snapped Sokka turned to see Oyaji. "I'm sorry Sokka; I didn't have the heart to tell you, it happened several weeks ago."

"What Oyaji, what happened?" Sokka asked.

"Several weeks ago, a trading ship came in from the Fire Nation. They asked if the avatar was here, but quickly I told them no. Suki and the other warriors had just returned from Full Moon Bay for a visit, they had said they had just seen avatar, and his missing bison. The Kyoshi Warriors were ready to defend us to the death, but they were out numbered yet still they fought. I begged Suki and the others to stop but they wouldn't hear of it, and finally this evil young girl stepped off the ship. An evil in her eyes unlike anything I have ever seen, with her two girls one of them dressed in all pink and moved like an acrobat, and the other a solemn looking girl who threw daggers from her clothing." Oyaji stopped holding back his tears. "Suki and the other girls took them on but they lost, the leader killed all of them making Suki watch. Each Kyoshi warrior died with honor, and the respect and love of our people; Suki was the last. I watched the girl that was like a daughter to me die; Suki said to me before they killed her, _tell Sokka that I love him, and that I will always love him." _Oyaji said.

"I have to go I can't stay here anymore," Sokka said running back down that mountain.

Aang and the others were sitting peacefully in Oyaji's house eating cakes, and drinking juice; Sokka burst through the door with an awful look on his face; Toph right away sensed that something was wrong by his step, and the beat of his heart. Aang, Katara, and Zuko looked at him confused.

"Sokka, where's Suki?" Aang asked, but Sokka didn't answer he walked down the hallway and slammed the door.

"What was that all about?" Katara asked biting a piece of cake.

"Something's wrong with him, it has to do with Suki," Toph said sadly. "I think something happen to her."

"I should go talk to him," Katara said getting up.

"No, Katara let me no offense but your to nice about things, and Sokka being as stubborn as he is needs someone to practically beat it out of him." Toph said standing.

Hesitant Katara nodded. "Alright Toph go ahead," she said still unsure. Toph took a deep breath and walked down the dark hall.

"What do you think happened?" Aang asked.

"She's probably dead," Zuko said emotionless.

"What!" Aang and Katara said in unison.

"You heard me; I mean what other explanation could there be, this Suki girl Sokka loves her right?" Zuko asked, but neither one of my responded. "Well even if he didn't love her, he obviously cares for her a lot, now do you think that he would be here if she wasn't dead?" he asked biting a cake.

"Oh Sokka," was all Katara managed to say.

"I hate to say it but things just seem to be getting worse," Aang said.

Toph reached the door, and took one last deep breath; slowly turning the knob it was locked. _ He's really hurting right now, I can feel it his heart beat is slow and unsteady almost like someone that's on the brink of death_ Toph though to herself. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Sokka come on I know your in there, let me in." Toph said, yet still no answer. "Fine I'll just knock it down," she said moving into position; the door opened Sokka looked at her mournfully.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What's wrong, what happened with Oyaji?" Toph asked sitting beside him

"Suki's dead," Sokka said bluntly. "Her and the other warriors they're all dead Toph."

"I'm sorry Sokka, I knew there was something wrong but I didn't—I didn't mean to," Sokka stopped her from continuing.

"It's alright Toph, really it is" he lied.

"You're lying, why are you lying?!?!" Toph asked angrily.

"Because I don't know what else to do,"

"Scream, yell, or hit something anything but act like it doesn't bother you!" Toph said angrily.

"Shut up Toph," he snapped at her. "You don't know what its like to loose someone," he said enraged. 

"So you're saying that since someone close to me has never died that I don't understand your pain?" she asked, now she was angry.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Sokka replied.

"You are so," Toph gritted her teeth with a low growl. "I'm trying to be a friend here and help you Sokka."

"Well don't I don't need your pity" he said, turning his back to her she could feel  
that he was lying by the rhythm of his heart and his breathing. Toph reached out and hugged him tightly from behind; Sokka was shocked by her boldness.

"It's okay Sokka, it'll be alright" Toph said with small glistening tears falling from her eyes; Sokka reached his hand for hers.

_"Thank you Toph"_ He said faintly.

Aang, Katara, and Zuko still sitting around the table were somewhat at peace, but it was quickly broken. "So what's our plan, what do we do now? We still have about four months before Zozin's comment comes and the day of black sun is also a while away." Katara said.

"We fight what else," Zuko said as if it were the obvious.

"Well thank you _your highness_ for pointing out that completely unobvious fact," Katara said sarcastically. "Aang?"

"We need to go the eastern air temple to need to speak with Guru Patik, he's a wise old guru surely he'll have some advice and strategy for how we're supposed to carry out this attack without the resources and man power."

"We should leave tomorrow then," Zuko said laying back.

"Alright tomorrow," Aang confirmed.

Toph still held Sokka in her arms her small earth covered arms; Sokka felt a peace as she gave him comfort and was grateful for her being just as stubborn as he was. He let go her of hand and she in turn let go of him, turning to her he gave a small smile. "Toph, I'm sorry for what I said before, about you not understanding."

"That's alright Sokka, it was out of anger. I'm really sorry for your loss, Suki was a really amazing person." Toph said smiling. "Maybe one day you'll meet someone else that you'll love even more, and you two will make each other complete." She said standing reaching for his hand.

He looked up at the girl and smiled. "Maybe," he said.

The night passed faster than they all wanted, and it was decided that they would leave at dawn so they would at least be half way to the eastern air temple by tomorrow night. 

Aang readied Appa, and the other gathered their things he looked at Katara and smiled. Air bending her up onto the saddle she smiled at him and kissed him. Aang pushed back one of her hair loops, "Katara I."

"Hey twinkle toes lets go we got sky to cover!" Toph yelled from the house.

"Never mind, it can wait," he said shaking his head.

They waved to the people of Kyoshi Island and took flight. "Do you think the Earth King is doing alright?" Katara asked.

"I hope so, I mean that guy has never left Ba Sing Se, and we left him at the temple with Guru Patik not exactly his cup of tea you know what I mean." Sokka said.

"Alright onto business with Azula, what are we going to do about her and the two dummies traveling with her; I mean we don't even know if she's following us or if its just the two sidekicks." Toph said.

"Like I said my sister isn't stupid I don't think she would leave Ba Sing Se, just to look for us." Zuko said.

"But still we don't know for sure, its possible that another leader from the Fire Nation may have gone to Ba Sing Se in her place, I mean with the Fire Nation conquering Ba Sing Se whose to say that she wouldn't leave. Besides don't you think by now that she would have told your dad about the conquered city?" Sokka asked. 

"That's true, it's really hard to say; Azula is definitely a worthy opponent and is always thinking three steps ahead of us. We'll be safe at the eastern air temple, I doubt that she's found that." Aang said.

"That's what you said about the southern temple and look what happened," Sokka said insensitively.

"Sokka, shut up!" Katara said angrily.

"Oh sorry Aang," Sokka said.

"Alright well if Azula is following us I say we beat her until she begs for mercy and when that happens, we still beat on her!" Toph said happily.

"Alright were can we find some allies?" Katara asked.

"I hate to say this but I think we're going to have to go back to Ba Sing Se." Aang's proposal shocked them all.

"Are you crazy Aang no, you died back there I won't go back!" Katara said hysterically.

"Katara we don't have any other choice, we have to get the earth generals out of prison the ones that are still alive at least, then maybe we can take back Ba Sing Se. We're running out of options here, maybe there's a way we can message the Northern Water Tribe and ask for their help." Aang suggested.

"Well as far as I know Master Paku is still in the Southern Water Tribe with gran-gran." Katara said.

"We could go back to my town and see if there are any soldiers that know where other earth kingdom soldiers are stationed and maybe they could help us." Toph said.

"Haru!" Katara screamed in triumph.

"Haru?" everyone asked in unison.

"Yeah, remember he and his family took back their homes there was at least 200 earth benders and by now who knows! They could help us take back Ba Sing Se, and give us a step ahead in this war." Katara said happily.

"Katara 200 earth benders times thousands of fire benders and the Dai Lee are you crazy we'll be crushed." Sokka said.

"We have to try Sokka," Toph said. "And besides with me leading the earth benders how bad could it be?" she asked.

"You leading them what about me?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, no offense but you can't earth bend and it's a little weird for someone who can't bend to lead benders in a revolt." Toph said laughing

"And like I've told you before I can still fight Toph!" Sokka said defensively.

"Enough you two, alright so right now we need to focus on getting to the eastern air temple and figuring out our next move." Aang said.

"Alright so who is this Guru Patik?" Zuko asked.

"He's the man who helped me learn to control the avatar state, but now its different there are still things that I'm not sure of," Aang said looking over at Katara. _The only way is to let her go_ the voice of the guru rang in his mind. _ What am I supposed to do, Katara is finally returning my feelings, but the world I have to—_ Aang stopped his thoughts. He wasn't about to let his life become full o broken memories.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Falling…

"Toph would you move over!" Sokka pushed the blind girl away.

"Hey back off Sokka its not my fault that Katara likes to spread eagle over here, and Zuko, well if he got any closer to me we'd be Siamese twins. Zuko get off me!" Toph yelled pushing.

"Hey it's not my fault that all your stuff is against the other side of Appa's saddle. Why do you need this bag anyways, and this belt?" Zuko asked grabbing Sokka's bag and Toph's earth bending belt.

"Watch it fire snot or I'll throw you from this bison myself," Toph said snatching her belt back. "I got this fighting some of the best earth benders in the world, and came out winning."

"Yeah, and this" Sokka said grabbing the bag. "Well never mind but its mine, besides if anything all of this stuff is Katara's" Sokka said.

Turning over Katara glared at him. "Yes this is my sleeping bag," she said as green fumes came off it. "This is my boomerang, my green girly bag, oh yes and my three pairs of pants that all have holes in the crotch." Katara said throwing the pants at Sokka.

"Come on guys lets just calm down, we need to find some land to settle down on for the night." Aang said tiredly looking at them; its been almost 8 hours since they left Kyoshi Island and the air temple was still a good half a day away.

"Alright well let's all look for some place to land," Sokka said. "Toph you see any-th" he stopped.

"Yeah right over there," she said pointing toward land. Everyone fell silent and stared at her, "what oh come on you guys know I was just joking."

"No Toph there really is land over there," Katara said happily.

"Yes! A village too, FOOD!" Sokka said drooling. 

"Wait take a second look at that village," Zuko said; together they took a better look to see a giant insignia. "Fire Nation" 

"Great, well we obviously can't land there," Toph said hopelessly.

"I think we should check it out, it may be dangerous but maybe we could help the people living there," Aang said.

"Aang are you crazy no, we have to leave we can't risk the fire nation knowing your still alive." Katara said. 

"Katara, we have to, you don't get it do you?" Aang asked, she looked at him confused. "Azula already knows that I'm still alive, why do you think she sent Mai and Ty Lee to Song's house, none of those girls knew who about Song or her mother." Aang said. "I'll go down and check it out by myself, keep Appa hidden."

"Now I know your insane we're not letting you go alone Aang," Katara replied. "Zuko will go with you," she said, Zuko looked at her stunned.

"Why am I being volunteered for this?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"Alright well come on Zuko, you need this." Aang tossed him a hooded cloak: Aang put one on as well. 

"What exactly do you expect us to do down there?" Zuko asked.

"We're going to find out as much as possible about what the Fire Nation is up to." Aang answered.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Sokka asked in his usual pessimistic voice.

"I don't know, but when do I ever know?" Aang said innocently. "You ready Zuko?"

"Your glider only carries on person, how exactly am I supposed to get down?" Zuko asked nervously.

"Uh…that's the thing you're going to jump off Appa and I'll send an air current down to land, and it'll carry you down." Aang said with a rather large smile.

"What!" Zuko said looking at Aang as if the young air bender was crazy. "You're insane I'm not doing that, what if you miss?"

"Zuko, I never miss" Aang said cockily. "Now come on stop stalling we got to go before they spot Appa."

"It's of hard not to spot him he's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head," Zuko said exasperated.

"See I told you," Sokka chimed in.

"Toph a little help please," Aang said. Toph gently shoved Zuko off Appa, screaming Zuko started yelling.

"Toph you wait when I get back your not going to see what's coming!" he yelled.

"Tell me something I don't know Zuko!" Toph yelled laughing.

Aang bended the air into a long air slide, he caught Zuko and just as he said brought him safely to the ground. Heavily breathing Zuko looked at Aang with his amber eyes in flamed. "If you ever do that, I'll ooommp" Aang smacked his hand against Zuko's mouth.

"Shhh, you want all the Fire Nation soldiers to hear us?" Aang whispered, slowly letting go.

"So were are we going now?" Zuko asked.

"We need to find their head quarters and find out who's in charge." Aang said.

"You think they're okay?" Katara asked trying to look through the clouds.

"I hope so," Toph said faintly.

Walking through the town, Aang and Zuko found that it was completely dead, the only people around were the Fire Nation soldiers; Zuko looked around his hand holding tightly onto his dual swords. Looking at Aang he grew nervous.

"What are we doing here?" Zuko asked.

"I told you we need to learn as much as we can about what they're planning. Now be quiet before we're cap," Aang looked up to a giant Fire Nation soldier.

"The avatar and the banished Prince Zuko," he said smugly. "You're coming with me," the soldier reached for them, but Aang blew him at least fifty feet in the air. Turning the corner they realized they were surrounded.

"I knew we shouldn't have come here," Zuko said.

"Would you be quiet you're starting to sound like Sokka more and more. I have got a plan, grab on," Aang mumbled.

"What!"

"GRAB ON!" Aang yelled turning his staff into the glider; Zuko held tightly onto Aang as they soared into the sky. "Katara! Sokka! Toph!" he screamed.

"They can't hear you, ahh!" Zuko yelled as a fireball flew toward them. "Where's the bison's whistle?"

"In my shirt pocket grab it!" Aang said barely able to hold onto his glider with Zuko's weight pulling him down. "Did you find it?" Aang asked frantically.

"Got it," Zuko said joyfully, but his joy turned to fear as the felt his grip around the avatar's body slip. In one simple moment Zuko started to plunge back to land.

"Zuko!" Aang yelled diving back down toward land. Looking at the whistle Zuko blew it as hard as he could. Still free falling Zuko blew it one last time, only to be swept up into Appa's saddle. Breathing heavily he looked at the others.

"You alright?" Toph asked.

"Yeah where's Aang?" he asked looking over the saddle; Aang appeared out of the clouds and gently landed on Appa's saddle.

"We have to get out of here and fast," Aang said sitting on Appa's head reaching for the reigns. "They know I'm alive," he said

"I told you not to go there, now look what's happened we're going to be argh!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka calm down, we'll figure this out. We have too" Katara said.

"Look its only another four hours until we reach the Eastern Air Temple; for now you just need to get some rest."

The four hours passed quicker than they thought; the clouds began to spread and the temple could be seen clearly, at the top of the highest peek a tall, skinny could be seen meditating. Appa laded and rushed to Guru Patik licking the old man happily.

"Well hello my friend it is good to see you to, and you as well Aang." Guru Patik said smiling wiping away the bison's slobber.

"Guru Patik we need your help, Ba Sing Se has been conquered by the Fire Nation." Aang said.

"Aang come we must speak alone, the rest of you there is food below this tower." Guru Patik said; he led Aang down another corridor further into the temple.

"Guru Patik what is this about?" Aang asked curiously.

"Aang, my mind has been troubled as of late. I see you have opened up the last chakra, but there is still something that is clouding your mind." The guru said.

"I did, but when I did Azula princess of the Fire Nation attacked me from behind while I was in the avatar state. Now I don't know whether or not I'll be able to go into the avatar state anymore." Aang said worriedly.

"Aang it is not what happened in Ba Sing Se that will stop the avatar state, but your love for that water tribe girl you arrived with," Guru Patik said. "Aang you must let her go."

"I did and was nearly killed, without Katara I wouldn't be here. The girl I love is finally returning that love, you want me to give up something like that. You want me to fulfill a destiny that I never wanted?" Aang asked angrily.

"Yes." Guru Patik said plainly. "You must Aang, the fate of the world hinges on your decision; you would choose that girl over the world?" Guru Patik asked.

"Her name is Katara, and I don't know why cant I have both? Why is it that I have to always choose between what I want and what's best for the world!" Aang yelled.

"I am sorry young one," the old man said. "You have come for my help and so I will give it to you." He said walking back toward the top of the tower.

"Hey Katara what do you think is going to happen now, I mean Aang was technically killed in the avatar state what do you think that means?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah I know but the water from the spirit oasis brought him back; the big question is why did he wait so long to go into the avatar state?" Katara asked.

"I think that should only be obvious—Katara" Toph said. "Aang loves you, we all know that you know that, he would sacrifice his life for yours within a second, but the question is would you do the same for him?" Toph's voice was cold and almost distant; for a second it sounded nothing like her.

"Of course I would Toph what kind of question is that, what are you implying?" Katara asked angrily.

"And that is where you're wrong, because Aang would never allow you to do that—ever." Toph said sitting eating a couple of leachy nuts.

"Is this something we really need to be talking about?" Zuko asked. "We need to figure out how we're going to defeat the Fire Nation and my father."

"On the day of black sun the Fire Nation will be completely powerless." Sokka said happily.

"And if we took out at least 100 men within a matter of minutes while trying to get to the Earth King taking out thousands of powerless fire benders should be no problem." Toph said confidently.

"You're right, but now that they know of our plan there is not doubt that my father has already started training the soldiers in combat technique. We need a plan a strategy." Zuko said.

"Well the fact that the sun will be blocked out for a long time will give us a great advantage, and with Aang in the avatar state our chances are even greater. We'll need to get in touch with Haru and his people to see if we can get their help." Katara said. 

"We'll have to leave here as soon as possible, for now we will rest; does anyone have an idea as to how we could get back into Ba Sing Se and reclaim the city?" Aang asked as he walked in with Guru Patik.

"Well there is a way, to be honest I can take out the Dai Lee no problem but, once that happened what would we do with them after that, we can't fight forever." Toph said.

"I've got it!" Sokka said triumphantly; looking at him the others waited impatiently.

"Well—come on out with it!" Katara said.

"We'll need a large steel cage, like the ones used when Aang and Toph were captured by Shin Fu and The Boulder. Toph you could take them out within a matter of minutes, and drive them into the steel cage" Sokka said as if the victory was already theirs.

"And Sokka were pray tell do you suggest we get this enormous steel cage, I mean its not like we have one lying around besides there are at least 100 Dai Lee." Katara said.

"But Toph can bend metal she can make one," Sokka explained.

"Toph you can—since when do you?" Aang and Katara asked in unison.

"When Shin Fu and Master Yu ambushed me, they trapped me in a steel cage I kept pounding and pounding until finally I could feel the earth in the metal." Toph said happily.

"Metal is the same as earth only broken down and refined, that my dear blind girl is why you were able to break free. Your blindness gives you great advantages that none of your opponents have you are able to see the world differently and for that you should be truly grateful." Guru Patik said.

"It's true Toph, with you taking out the Dai Lee we're almost sure to have this in the bag," Katara said.

"You guys are forgetting one thing," Zuko finally spoke up. "My sister, Mai, and Ty Lee what are we going to do with them, you can't put Azula in a steel cage she'll melt it in a matter of minutes."

"I can handle Ty Lee and Mai," Katara said. "Mai is cake compared to Ty Lee, I just need to make sure that she doesn't get close enough to any of us if only there was a way for us to block her chi before she go to us."

"There is a way, but only one of you has the ability to learn it—Toph my young blind friend you are the one." Guru Patik said.

"Me? Why me?" Toph asked shocked.

"Because you feel the earth, you are one with it. You are able to sense Ty Lee's movements before she even attempts to attack, this gives you a great advantage." Guru Patik explained.

"Azula is not an opponent that will fall so easily; she fights dirty how do you think I ended up with this," Aang lifted his shirt revealing the ugly burn on his back. 

"I hate to say it but we're going to have to kill her," Sokka said bluntly.

"Sokka!" Katara said glaring at him and then to Zuko.

"It's alright Katara he's right Azula will never stop unless she is dead, she killed my uncle and I want vengeance for his death. I will make her pay for all the pain she has caused you and the others—for the pain she has caused me." Zuko said sternly.

"So its decided we take back Ba Sing Se, and rid the city of the Dai Lee and Azula," Aang said. "Once their out of the way, we can restore the city and put the king back in his rightful place."

"Uh—I don't know if any of you have thought of this, but by now we have more to worry about than the Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and the Dai Lee. By now she's probably sent word to the Fire Nation and asked for soldiers to be sent." Katara said.

"Right but it takes at least two months by ship for anyone from the Fire Nation to reach Ba Sing Se, and its only been a month. We've got time not much but what we do have we must use." Zuko said.

"Toph come with me it is time we start your training," Guru Patik said.

"Do I have too," Toph complained; Guru Patik turned to her, and Toph my be blind but she can sense his glare. "Sorry," she said following him out of the room.

"So what do we do now?" Sokka asked looking at the others.

"We train as well, Aang and I will work on bending. Zuko you should teach Sokka how to use the dual swords it'll be good for the both of you to get in some training." Katara said.

They parted their own ways and went with the determination to strengthen themselves mentally and physically, because there is no other way. The fate of the world hinges on every move they make, and with each passing moment Aang feels his hope falling…


End file.
